THe Unraveled Fabric of Time
by Lunoria Moonwatcher
Summary: LotR/HP This is my Legolas romance/ 1/2 Mary Sue fic, so if you don't like those, don't read it. Legolas and Lunoria are to travel to Rivendell to give Elrond info on Gollum, but get a 'shock' when they wake up at Hogwarts. But why are they there??
1. Startling meetings...

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all of the Lord of the Rings characters in this, not me. J. K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters in this. I, on the other hand, own Lunoria, who is, well, me. Sorry if some of the people are out of character, it's just how I'm feeling at the time. Hope you like it. If not, oh well. Either you do or you don't.  
  
Lunoria couldn't believe her luck when she found out that she had been chosen by Thranduil, king of the Mirkwood, to go with some other elf to Rivendell to see Elrond. She was to set off tomorrow, but wanted to find out whom she was supposed to be going with. But at the moment, she was enjoying the sunset up in a tree. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the elf sneak up the tree behind her. Actually, he wasn't really sneaking up on her, she just wasn't paying attention. So you can't really blame her when she screamed at the top of her lungs when she was tapped on the shoulder. It took her a second to compose herself as she turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't..," she trailed off as she focused on the incredibly hot elf who crouched on the branch in front of her, trying to recover his hearing, which had been horribly damaged by the shriek. Please let him be coming to Rivendell with me, please!! she thought. She sat there and stared at him, but quickly averted her eyes as he turned to her. She still had a dazed grin on her face though. But she really needn't have bothered with averting her eyes, since he was staring right back at her. Wow, she's beautiful! I wonder if she's that Lunoria Moonwatcher that I was looking for. If she is, then this might be more fun than I thought, he thought. But as he also realized he was staring, he quickly redirected his gaze. He was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing the other, and so spoke first.  
  
"Um, are you Lunoria Moonwatcher?" he asked expectantly. He flashed a hopeful smile at her. This was just too much for Lunoria. She all of a sudden lost her balance, and train of thought, and toppled out of the tree. Or began to anyway. Just as she was going off the branch, her ankle was grabbed. But that didn't do very much, since he wasn't holding on to anything. They both went flying out of the tree, and landed in a huge, tangled heap at the bottom. As they untangled themselves, they decided to get to the point of all of this.  
  
"As I was saying, are you Lunoria Moonwatcher?" the hot (no, I can think of a better adjective) the *intensely gorgeous* elf asked. "Yeah, who are you?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the Mirkwood, and I'm going with you tomorrow to Rivendell. I thought that maybe I'd find out who you were before we left tomorrow," he said. Lunoria, realizing her mouth was open, snapped it closed.  
  
"I'm, uh, sorry I fell out of the tree, and pulled you out with me. It's just that." she tried to explain. She could feel herself blushing a deep shade of crimson, but she couldn't bring herself to telling him that he was just too cute when he smiled at her for her to keep control of herself, so she fell out of a tree. It just didn't seem very, well, graceful. Luckily, he basically got her point, and saved her further explanation. There was an awkward silence. After about 6 or 7 minutes, Lunoria decided to break that silence.  
  
"Um, it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should get some rest?" she offered. Legolas quickly got up, and turned to leave. As he was going, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Namarie. I'll see you in the morning," he called.  
  
"Namarie." Then they went to their respective places of rest.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
As Lunoria was replaying the last 20 minutes or so over in her head, for quite some time, she didn't actually get to sleep, or the elven equivalent of it, for some time. Oh, he's just perfect! He has to be the best looking elf I've seen! She thought. With his long, light blonde hair, dagger pointed ears, dark eyes.... And he seems really nice, too! Her thoughts trailed off into dreams. Little did she know, but she wasn't the only one creating and recreating mental pictures.  
  
As Legolas sat in his chamber of the cave, he thought about the strikingly memorable elf he had just seen. She had had waist-length light golden blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes, pale skin, highly arching eyebrows, a nice figure, and the fairest face he had seen. He especially liked her eyes, since emerald wasn't a very common color for eyes. He smiled to himself at the thought as he wandered into dreams.  
  
AN: the point of this odd little bit is to give you an idea of what the two main characters, so far, look like. I know I was off on my description of Legolas, but he's hard to describe. And yes, I'm allowed to make myself sound better than I really look. And Alaeli, don't you dare make fun of me! I'm allowed to write whatever horrid lies I want to! 


	2. A 'Shocking' Evening

A.N.- I would've updated sooner, but I had to revise this part a little, though it's not that much better. And we had 13 people staying here for my sister's graduation, so I didn't really have time on the computer. But school's out now, so I should be able to write more. Namarie!  
  
  
  
Just as the sun was beginning to filter lightly through the leaves of the trees of the Mirkwood, a host of elves came out of a cave and gathered in a group in the front. With them were two horses, laden for a long journey. In the midst of the throng stood Thranduil, addressing Legolas and Lunoria before they departed for Rivendell. As he finished speaking, he bid the two farewell, and they got on their horses to leave. They headed off into the wood.  
  
"My hope is that the weather stays with us the whole way to Rivendell, it's not very pleasant to travel in the rain and mud," Legolas commented, trying to make conversation.  
  
Lunoria looked over his way with a slight smile. "I don't care if it rains, I quite like it. It's refreshing."  
  
He merely smiled at her remark, and they rode in silence for quite some time before venturing to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, um, what part of the Mirkwood are you from?' Legolas asked Lunoria. "I've never seen you around anywhere before."  
  
"I dwell in the southern half, with my mother, Eluna. But I'm generally off somewhere, so even if you went down there, chances are that you wouldn't see me," she explained.  
  
"Oh. That explains. What about your father?" he queried.  
  
"He was Elinorias, the captain of the army, but was slain in the Battle of the 5 Armies at the base of Lonely Mountain," she said.  
  
"I've heard of him before. He was a great swordsman, so they say," Legolas commented.  
  
"He was. He taught me all he knew," she retorted.  
  
"You'll have to show me sometime," he replied, smiling.  
  
By then it had begun to rain lightly, but was getting progressively heavier.  
  
"Well, looks like you get that rain you wanted," Legolas said, pulling his hood up over his head.  
  
Lunoria smiled placidly at him striving to keep dry as it progressed into a steady downpour. Eventually, since a wind had come up that kept blowing off his hood, Legolas gave in and relinquished it. As the afternoon wore on into evening, they began to look for shelter.  
  
It was rapidly growing darker, and the rain started getting too hard to stand. Legolas looked up at the foreboding sky just as a huge bolt of lightening flashed across it.  
  
"I think we better look for somewhere dry to camp for the night," he yelled to Lunoria over a tremendous clap of thunder.  
  
"We'd better hurry, that storm's getting closer," she agreed. Just then lightening forked down out of the sky and hit a tree directly in front of them. Their horses, being frightened by the lightening, bucked violently, throwing them off in their surprise. They leapt up and ran after them, but had only gone a few steps when the largest bolt of lightening yet struck them both. They had vanished from sight.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ 


	3. It was a dark and stormy night...

~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
"Man, that's one of the biggest storms we've had in ages, and it's only October! It's really coming down out there!" exclaimed a tall, gangly boy with a shock of bright red hair.  
  
"No, really Ron? I thought it was a perfectly dry night," a girl with bushy brown hair retorted sarcastically. She dodged the book thrown at her by Ron.  
  
"Hermione, will you hand me that? I need it for my History of Magic essay on the Importance of Herb Gardens In the 1300's," a boy with round glasses and messy black hair said as he measured a large piece of parchment.  
  
"Darn it! I'm still 3 and a half inches short. Can I please just see the bottom of yours Hermione? You're about 7 inches over what Binns wanted." "Yeah, me too. I've got 4 inches left," Ron added.  
  
"No, Harry. You'll never learn that way. You either, Ron. Really! You'd think it was the hardest thing in the world."  
  
Ron gave up with a sigh, and turned to look out of the window of the Gryffindor common room. He and his friends were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A bolt of lightening illuminated the sky, and he noticed something by the edge of the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It looked like two people lying face down in the grass, but they seemed to have a faint bluish glow to them. He blinked hard to make sure that it wasn't sleep playing tricks on his eyes.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! Come here!" he cried. They hurried over to the window. "Look out there, by the forest. What do you see?"  
  
"It looks like two people, but they appear to be passed out in the grass. And I think they're glowing. And look how they're dressed! They've barely got anything on!" Hermione commented.  
  
"We'd better go get Dumbledore! They could be hurt, or worse," Harry mused. He looked at the others. They all agreed, and went over to the portrait hole and dashed out. They hadn't gotten very far when they ran into Professor Flitwick. Flitwick quickly picked himself up from the floor.  
  
"What are you students doing wandering the castle at night all by yourselves? It's not safe, you know. You could be caught by Mr. Filch or that horrid cat of his, Mrs. Norris," he said, brushing himself off.  
  
While Harry and Ron stifled their laughter at what he said about Mrs. Norris, Hermione explained.  
  
"Actually, Professor, we were going to look for the Headmaster. We were looking out the window of our common room, and we saw what appeared to be two people lying unconscious on the grass in front of the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"You were right to get a teacher, they cold be injured! Come, we must tell Professor Dumbledore immediately," Flitwick squeaked, almost jumping with excitement. They lit off down the halls, but as they rounded the corner, were face to face with the person they were looking for.  
  
"Professor! We need to tell you something!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore gave him a look inviting him to proceed.  
  
"We were looking out the window of our common room and we saw two people lying face down in the grass by the edge of the Forbidden Forest!"he explained. Dumbledore looked alarmed at this, but regained his composure in a matter of seconds. He turned to Flitwick.  
  
"Please run down to the hospital wing and alert Poppy that we have strangers coming in most likely in need of direct care,"he instructed. Flitwick took off as fast as his legs could carry him as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore headed off into the storm. Thought they had only been out a few minutes, they were soaked when they reached the edge of the forest. A flash of lightening brightened the area, revealing the pair.  
  
"Over here! Look!" Ron yelled, pointing. They dashed over s quickly as possible. They seemed similar in appearance, with long blonde hair, odd green and brown clothing, and pale skin. Dumbledore immediately checked for pulses and, satisfied that they were still alive, magicked them onto a pair of stretchers, and into the castle. They made it to the hospital wing without meeting anyone, and were met at the door by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. Though Madame Pomfrey was a little perplexed when she saw them, she took over and brought them in and set them on beds without question. Dumbledore held Harry, Ron, and Hermione back as Flitwick scurried in to assist Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You three know well how highly unusual this is, and how we need to keep it secret so as not to alarm the other students," he began gravely. They all nodded. "So I believe that I can trust you to go back to your common rooms and pretend that nothing unusual has happened. You aren't to tell a soul of what you witnessed tonight. Since I think that you can handle it, you may ask me tomorrow what is going on, but I may not have an answer. Now I suggest you all get back to bed," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Yes Professor," they replied. They turned to leave as Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and shut the door behind him.  
  
A.N.- It gets a little odd in the next part, since I have been up since 3 a.m., and am eating lots of gummy bears. But pray continue reading. And please, whatever you do, REVIEW!!!!!! (Thanks to Marika for informing me of my lack of paragraph breaks. They were there originally, I don't know what happened. But it's all better now.) 


	4. *~*Moonwatcher's Note*~*

~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Author's Note-Seeing as how I will be moving across the country on the second of August, I will not be able to update for quite some time. I'll try to get one more chapter in, but I don't know if I can, since on Sunday, July 28, we get our computer packed. But I will strive to have at least one more chapter ready to be typed and put up for any and all of my stories under either of my pen names (Spark and Lunoria Moonwatcher) when I get my computer back. Sorry if anyone is actually reading these, but I must move. Ta-ta dearies!  
  
Lunoria Moonwatcher, or Spark  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ 


	5. Tramplings and tours

As Legolas fluttered back into consciousness, he tried to think of where he was. But it didn't work very well, as the only thing he could think of was that it felt like he had been trampled by a stampede of elephants. He gave up on trying to remember where he was and resolved to open his eyes and see. But he couldn't. For some reason, only 1 eyelid opened, and it only opened halfway, to add to it. Plus, he noticed, his weapons had all been taken away. Beginning to panic slightly since he couldn't open his eyes and had no idea where he was, he frantically looked around for something useful. That came in the shape of Lunoria, who was lying on the bed across from his, staring at him. He noticed that her fingers kept jerking, and she had no weapons either. Just then a very harried looking woman bustled in carrying two smoking goblets.  
  
"Ah good. You're awake. I shall inform the headmaster, just as soon as you two drink this Pepper-up Potion for me. You took quite a jolt from that lightening, and you might still be a little haywire. But this should help some," she explained. So saying, she strode over to Legolas, and forced the stuff down his throat. Sputtering, he sat up and opened his eyes all the way. Seeing it had done its job, she moved to Lunoria and did the same to her. Then she stepped out for a second. Since she left the door open, they could see her talking to a small old man in the hall. He nodded, and started off down the hall, and the woman came back inside. Lunoria raised an eyebrow as she stationed herself in front of the door.  
  
"Hey," Legolas whispered to Lunoria. "Do you have any idea where we are, or how we got here?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," she responded. "But judging by sterility of this place, I'd say right now we're in some kind of healing house."  
  
They were just about to ask the woman at the door where they were, but the arrival of an ancient looking man with long silver hair and a beard to match in robes of midnight blue made that a bit difficult. He was accompanied by a stern looking woman in green, who gave the two elves a curious glance.  
  
"Thank you Poppy," the old man said to the woman at the door. "I trust that you have mended any injuries?" "I wanted to speak with you about that, Albus," Poppy said in a low voice, thinking Legolas and Lunoria couldn't hear her. "With the shock they took, these two should have been practically disintegrated. But there's nothing wrong with them but being a bit off kilter. It didn't even singe their hair! I just don't understand it," she exclaimed, looking perplexed.  
  
"This is very odd indeed. But before we can figure out the answer to that, we must find out who they are, and where they came from. And if they're to be considered friend or not," Albus answered her calmly. "Minerva,' he said, addressing the woman in green, "you'd best have your wand out, incase they try anything." So saying, he, Poppy, and Minerva walked over to where the two were lying. Minerva placed herself directly between the two ends of the beds, and drew her wand out of her pocket. Lunoria raised her eyebrow yet again (you can tell she does this a lot) at the short, narrow piece of wood, wondering how that could possibly stop her if she 'tried anything'.  
  
"I trust you have been well tended to," Dumbledore remarked. "But now we feel that we must ask you a few simple questions, to find out who you are, and why you're here."  
  
"We will be perfectly willing to answer any and all of your questions, as long as you grant us the same courtesy," Legolas replied calmly. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
  
So saying, the questioning between the two began. Roughly an hour later, each had found out what they desired to know. But the five of them, now giving each other their friendship and trust, knowing neither wanted to bring the other harm, were discussing the stranger aspects of the situation. At the moment, they were focused, at Madame Pomfreys request, on the fact that the two elves had survived the tremendous power of the lightening without so much as singed eyebrows.  
  
"As I have already said, we can't be killed by anything like that," Legolas replied with an exasperated tone. He was met yet again by uncomprehending looks.  
  
"Fine. Let me show you," Lunoria said. "May I see that for a moment?" she asked, motioning to the quill that Madame Pomfrey was holding. Once she had acquired it, she stabbed it into the palm of her hand, and drug it across, leaving one nasty looking gash. "Now, in a few minutes, we shall look at this again," she said, wiping off the quill and handing it back to Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall (for that's who Minerva is) was wearing a slightly horrified expression.  
  
"If this is a usual practice of yours, might I ask that you desist from it for the time being? I don't know how some of the students would react." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It's not a common thing, it's just the best way to explain things to you," Lunoria replied. Then, deciding that it had been long enough, she brought the hand that she had torn up back into view. Much to the surprise of all, there wasn't a mark on it. It looked exactly as it had.  
  
"May I ask you one last question, before we must leave?" Dumbledore inquired. "It's quite obvious that you are not of the human race, but seem to be some magical being. I would like to know what."  
  
"We're elves, wasn't it obvious?" Legolas answered.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that it wasn't. The elves around here look nothing like you. But that does not matter at the moment. I imagine that you would like to see where you are at, exactly."  
  
"Greatly."  
  
"Good then. Let us first begin by leaving the hospital wing."  
  
They had no sooner stepped outside the door than they ran into 3 students. Dumbledore smiled as he saw who it was.  
  
"Ah yes, I almost forgot," he said to himself with a smile on his face. Then he addressed the rest currently present. "Mr. Greenleaf, Ms. Moonwatcher, these are three of my students, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to each in turn. "And this," he said, motioning to the two elves behind him, " is Master Legolas Greenleaf and Miss Lunoria Moonwatcher. They are guests at the school for the time being. Would you three do me a great favor, and show our guests around the castle for the day?" he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all nodded. Turning to Lunoria and Legolas, he said, "I ask that you please excuse me, but I have something that must be done" So saying, he left.  
  
Ron and Harry gave each other uneasy glances, and then looked back at the two figures before them. Just then they seemed to realize that it was the two from the storm the previous night. Sensing the discomfort of her friends, Hermione decided to take charge.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending her hand. Legolas and Lunoria both shook it in turn.  
  
"I'm Harry, and this is Ron," Harry added, since Ron was gawking at the two still. With that they began their tour of the castle, while Hermione gave an explanation of how things worked in the castle, from houses to classes.  
  
It was nearing dinnertime, so Hermione decided that they should probably take their two visitors to their rooms, only that she had no idea of where they would be. She thought that Dumbledore might have told them where they were, so she decided to ask.  
  
"Um, did Dumbledore happen to mention where you might be staying?" she said with a slightly apologetic expression.  
  
"No, he was just going to show us when he spotted you, and we got a tour," Legolas responded. "Do you have any idea where we might be staying?"  
  
Hermione was about to say something, when Ron cut her off, speaking for the first time since they'd started the tour.  
  
"Look, here come McGonagall. Maybe she'll know," he said, pointing down the hall. She eyed them suspiciously as she drew nearer.  
  
"Is there a reason that you are standing in the hall?" she said sternly.  
  
"Yes, actually. We were discussing the best way of finding out where we are supposed to go, since we would really enjoy the opportunity to clean ourselves up a bit before dinner. That is, if you don't mind," Legolas answered. He flashed his award-winning smile at her. "Right this way, please," Professor McGonagall said, turning sharply on her heel. Legolas and Lunoria followed, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
A.N.- It isn't nearly as odd as I had intended to have it when I started this chapter, my sugar rush wore off. But it's still a bit out there. I know it's long and drawn out, but it gets things acquainted. 


End file.
